


Special Remedy

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris gets hurt, and Patty patches her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "iris/patty + forehead kiss"

“It’s not a big deal,” Iris grumbled, crossing her arms as she sat on the edge of the tub, watching Patty rummage through the bathroom cabinets for her first-aid kit. “Really, Patty, it’s just a scratch. Head wounds just bleed a lot—it’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Found it!” Patty let out a huff of relief, setting the kit down on the sink and clicking it open, pulling out the gauze and antiseptic wipes. “And you, hush. You’re hurt, and you’re getting my help whether you like it or not. So sit still, please.”

Iris sighed as Patty took a wet washcloth to wipe away the blood from the gash on her forehead, her touch exceedingly gentle. She deliberately shifted a bit, feigning irritation and earning her a look of disapproval, but the truth was that it was nice to have someone fuss over her like this. Even nicer that she got to watch Patty’s face up close as she worked, feel her cool touch against her skin. Patty applied the bandage to her head with careful fingers, but Iris couldn’t hide her wince at the slight pressure against the wound, and she watched as Patty’s eyes softened with concern.

“I’m sorry—did I hurt you?”

“No, no—you’re fine. Cut was just a little deeper than I thought, I guess.”

“I’ll say,” Patty frowned, tucking a lock of hair behind Iris’s ear and cupping her cheek, silently searching her for further injuries. “Next time, leave the whole ‘confronting the criminals’ part to me, okay? It isn’t my job for nothing, after all.“

Iris jerked away from her touch, her eyes flashing with anger. She scowled, fixing her gaze on a spot on the shower mat at her feet. “Yeah, well. I was justtrying to help. And I can handle myself, thanks.”

“I didn’t mean—I’m sorry, Iris. Really. I know you can, trust me, I just…I worry about you, you know?”

“Yeah,” Iris felt some of her anger melt away, her expression softening as Patty tilted her chin up to meet her gaze, all genuine and warm. “I know. But I’m fine, seriously. Speaking of—am I in the clear, doctor?”

“Don’t let Caitlin hear you call me that,” Patty laughed, packing up the first aid kit and depositing back in the cabinet before kneeling back down in front of Iris. “But yeah, almost. Just one more thing.”

She rested a hand on the back of Iris’s neck, and Iris felt her eyes slip shut as Patty guided her head to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, right on top of the bandages she’d just applied there.

“There,” Patty grinned, pulling back just as Iris let out a contented little sigh. “That’s a Spivot special remedy. Better?”

Iris returned her smile, brushing her thumb over Patty’s bottom lip.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of these prompt fills are.


End file.
